


A Life in Colors

by Djibril88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colori Personificati, Colori abbinati al significato, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Introspettivo, Mettere Radici, Original Character(s), Scelte, Self-Hatred, Viaggiatore Errante, amore non corrisposto
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: La casa dei Colori era un tripudio di elementi diversi ed eccentrici, legati assieme da scelte o parentele create ormai da molto tempo. Ognuno di loro aveva caratteristiche diverse ed hobbies particolarmente strani.1 - Viola2 - Giallo3 - Arancio(prossimamente - Verde, Rosso e Blu)





	1. Viola

La casa dei Colori era un tripudio di elementi diversi ed eccentrici, legati assieme da scelte o parentele create ormai da molto tempo. Ognuno di loro aveva caratteristiche diverse ed hobbies particolarmente strani. Viola, per esempio, aveva la passione per la magia e le cose misteriose. Nella sua stanza non era ammesso nessuno e le conseguenze per questa infrazione si trasformavano in danni semi-permanenti da incantesimi od isterismi piuttosto fastidiosi. Viola era sempre perennemente disordinata; gli altri la consideravano poco, per questo: il suo aspetto da quindicenne e l'amicizia con gli eccentrici Oro ed Argento erano una scusante per la sua fase di ribellione. Ma le era semplicemente così: eccentrica quanto i suoi amici e capricciosa come sua madre, sebbene la sua intelligenza fosse decisamente sopra la media. Ma questo gettava su di lei un dolore profondo, perché rare volte veniva considerata dagli altri e le sue azioni venivano scansate come una semplice fase.

 

«Ultimamente sei fuori di casa molto spesso.» mormorò Argento, mentre dipingeva qualcosa su una tela bianca. Con il bianco. Nessuno capiva cosa facesse in realtà, se erano uno spreco di tempo e colori o semplicemente dell'arte incompresa. Viola lo guardò per qualche istante, tirando indietro i capelli violetti; quella settimana li aveva ancora lunghi e boccolosi, con la frangetta che arrivava appena sopra le sopracciglia. Gli occhi ametista erano contornati da un velo di eyeliner ed un po' di ombretto dorato (su consiglio di Oro).  
«Sì... Voglio rimanere lontana dalla tentazione.» ammise con un sospiro; scosse piano la testa ed alzò lo sguardo verso i suoi migliori amici che la guardavano sconvolti.  
«Tentazione?», «Che cosa sta succedendo in casa tua?» Esclamarono nello stesso momento, attirando l'attenzione dell'insegnante che seguiva il laboratorio.  
«Fate silenzio, là in fondo.» Tutte e tre si scusarono immediatamente, mentre Viola sistemava il camice bianco per non far sporcare il bellissimo abito nero che aveva deciso di prendere in prestito da sua madre. Forse non aveva le stesse curve di Rosso, ma era comunque bella e poteva indossare quegli abiti con eguale sensualità.  
«Chi è?» sussurrò Oro, tendendosi verso di lei con la scusa di guardare come stava andando il suo lavoro. I colori che usava erano sempre gli stessi, con una preponderanza del viola su tutti gli altri. Le pennellate continuavano imperterrite, senza alcun senso, come se stesse dando una visuale della sua mente e dei pensieri senza controllo che vorticavano al suo interno. Gli occhi ametista di Viola si spostarono subito su di lui, osservandolo con attenzione. Stava valutando se dirgli quello che stava succedendo in casa e quanto sbagliato fosse quello che provava. Era pur sempre suo fratello, da parte di padre.  
«Verde. Lui... con quella sua aria speranzosa. Io...» scosse la testa più volte, mentre abbandonava il pennello viola. Per la prima volta andò a cercare un colore diverso dal solito: prese il nero ed iniziò a coprire tutto quanto, come se la sua mente si fosse oscurata al solo pensiero di Verde e di quel sorriso che le faceva ogni mattina. «Io non ce la faccio più.» sussurrò appena, dando un'ultima pennellata che dava l'idea di Viola inglobata in un'oscurità dalla quale non poteva uscire.  
Oro ed Argento si scambiarono uno sguardo. Se non fossero nel laboratorio d'arte, con un professore che continuava a guardarli con sospetto ogni volta che si muovevano, probabilmente l'avrebbero abbracciata e consolata in qualche modo. Non potevano darle quei consigli d'amore che avrebbe voluto avere, ma sicuramente era meglio che dirle di andare da sua madre.  
«Secondo voi cosa dovrei fare?» sussurrò piano, osservando il suo lavoro senza davvero vederlo. I suoi occhi ametista erano lontani e così lucidi da far pensare di essere sul punto di un pianto isterico.  
«Lui cosa dice?» mormorò appena Argento, non sapendo davvero come risolvere quella situazione come avrebbe voluto fare. Vedere la sua migliore amica così devastata dall'amore gli distruggeva il cuore. Sospirò piano ed andò a stringerle la mano, lasciando che i colori sulle dita si mescolassero leggermente. «Se non se ne accorge, sai che noi due siamo qui per aiutarti in qualsiasi modo.»  
«Giusto! Siamo un po' le tue cavie e non è che ci dispiaccia quello che fai.» aggiunse Oro, sorridendo malizioso all'intervento Argento. Viola era talmente affascinata dall'erotismo, che più di una volta aveva chiesto ad entrambi se volevano sperimentare qualcosa con lei. La lista era ancora lunga, ma nessuno aveva fretta di completarla ancora.  
«Credo che per ora mi guarda come se fossi impazzita. Ma probabilmente non capisce il perché.» scosse piano la testa; i lunghi capelli viola dondolavano nella coda in cui li aveva raccolti per non sporcarli. «Grazie.» sussurrò alla fine, andando a sorridere ad entrambi. «Credo che stasera mi fermerò ancora da voi.» concluse con calma, lasciando la mano di Argento per continuare il caos che aveva creato.


	2. Giallo

La donna bionda e dagli occhi d'ambra osservava la casa con estrema soddisfazione. Ogni superficie sembrava risplendere di luce propria ed il profumo di pulito la faceva sospirare contenta. Sul balcone, il bucato sventolava all'aria placidamente, in un misto di colori che richiamava quasi l'arcobaleno.  
«Perfetto! Speriamo che duri a lungo!» disse con voce soddisfatta, raccogliendo gli strumenti di pulizia per riporli nello sgabuzzino. Ora toccava a lei: non era come Rosso e Viola che passavano delle ore a curarsi, ma anche lei ci teneva al suo ordine personale e ad una pulizia perfetta anche del corpo.  
Giallo si apprestò ad avviarsi al bagno, fermandosi per qualche istante nella sua stanza per recuperare i vestiti. Bianco o nero; non variava molto da quei colori, nonostante dovesse essere la rappresentazione del colore del sole. In realtà, lo rappresentava solamente per nome e carattere; non amava realmente il giallo, come tutti gli altri amavano il loro colore. Se fosse stato per lei, avrebbe volentieri fatto un cambio. Troppo acceso e luminoso, accecante nei giorni di sole; anche se trasmetteva un senso di calore ogni volta che lo intravedeva, nel corso del tempo aveva iniziato a disgustarla al punto da ripudiarlo dal suo armadio e dalla sua stanza. Osservando il mobilio di ebano scuro e le lenzuola bianche della sua camera, tutti potevano pensare che il luogo appartenesse a Nero. Ma lui non abitava in quella casa e quella era la stanza di Giallo.  
«Forse è per questo che odio tanto Arancio?» I suoi occhi d'ambra si puntarono verso la camera opposta la sua, la porta di un arancione acceso le dava il nervoso ogni volta che la vedeva. Quindi ogni mattina, anche se al risveglio era di buon umore, vedere la porta appena uscita dalla sua le dava fastidio. Ed immancabilmente il suo colore si oscurava un po'. Ma anche loro avevano diritto di avere un pensiero proprio, indipendentemente da quello che li univa realmente. «No, non è per quello.» Scosse il capo e sospiro, avvicinandosi piano alla porta per sfiorarla con le dita. Anche se non era quasi mai in casa, Blu gli aveva dato una stanza per ogni volta che sarebbe tornato. E lei non faceva altro che aspettare, aspettare ed aspettare. Ma quando sarebbe tornato, gliene avrebbe dette quattro. E forse gli avrebbe anche impedito di andarsene per l'ennesima volta, lasciandosi alle spalle una promessa vuota e senza senso.  
Giallo sospirò per l'ennesima volta e, scuotendo il capo, si avviò al bagno. Anche se abitavano sei - cinque, quando Arancio era in viaggio - persone lì dentro, avevano un unico grande bagno. Era la causa di guerre ed insulti pesanti ogni mattina, di enormi ritardi e di vendette quotidiane; ognuno aveva il proprio armadietto segnalato dal colore e dal nome. "Come se non sapessi chi sono!" pensò subito con un sospiro, avvicinandosi all'unico spruzzo di giallo che c'era in tutta la casa. Passò le dita sulla superficie liscia, in grado di far scivolare via le gocce d'acqua che si condensavano durante la doccia. Si voltò a guardare la porta chiusa e lì, appesi in perfetto ordine - e come voleva lei -, c'erano i loro accappatoi. Ecco un altro po' di giallo che la rappresentava. La spugna con cui era fatto era sempre morbida e delicata contro la sua pelle. Adorava stringersi nell'accappatoio ed aspettare che il suo corpo si abituasse alla temperatura più bassa rispetto alla solita doccia bollente. Eppure non amava completamente quell'oggetto per colpa del colore. Era colpa di Blu, sempre lui che decideva per gli altri. Storse le labbra infastidita. Il padrone di casa aveva deciso in quel modo e lei non ci poteva fare nulla. Alla fine era solo un ospite, anche se si prendeva cura di tutti quanti lì dentro. «Da quando odio me stessa?» chiese al nulla ed i suoi occhi si spostarono sullo specchio sopra al lavandino. Davanti a lei, c'era una donna dai capelli biondi e lisci; erano sciupati e senza voluminosità, quasi non si prendesse cura realmente di sé. Quanto avrebbe voluto avere i boccoli di Rosso o le acconciature di Viola. Gli occhi, che dovevano essere uguali alla luce del sole, erano spenti e non brillavano come un tempo. Indossava una maglietta ed un paio di pantaloni, tutti e due neri. «Da quando sono diventata così... anonima?» domandò ancora togliendo lo sguardo dalla superficie riflettente, perché non voleva analizzare in alcun modo il suo aspetto per quel giorno. Lo faceva già abbastanza ogni volta che si vestiva. Fece finta di non vedere nulla, mentre iniziava a spogliarsi per fare la sua doccia e magari rilassarsi un po'. Sicuramente l'avrebbe fatto lontano da lì, dal caos e dalle persone che rappresentavano troppo ciò che erano. Qualsiasi cosa pur di staccare ed abbandonare quel sorriso forzato che mostrava a tutti per dire che andava tutto bene e che lei era la solita ottimista esuberante. Lei era Giallo, ma lo odiava.


	3. Arancio

Quanto aveva viaggiato in quegli anni? Arancio aveva visto il mondo e ne era rimasto innamorato. Aveva incontrato così tante persone durante i suoi viaggi, dalle più semplici alle più eccentriche. Non aveva mai messo radici in un solo luogo; qualche giorno fermo in una città o in un villaggio e poi di nuovo via, in una corsa che non aveva una metà.  
Con lo zaino in spalla e la sua giacca arancione, aveva sempre continuato a camminare nonostante i legami che si erano formati con la gente incontrata. Anche nella casa di Blu e Rosso aveva incontrato degli elementi particolari, con cui sembrava andare molto d'accordo, ed aveva anche promesso loro che sarebbe rimasto più a lungo. Ogni volta c'era quella promessa, eppure il suo spirito errante la rompeva ogni volta. Come ci rimanevano male, i più giovani. Ma ancora di più era lo sguardo di Giallo, che lo guardava come se fosse stata tradita. E poi, quando tornava da lei - per lei - incontrava quella freddezza e quell'odio che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
«Ah, sei qui!»  
Arancio si voltò a guardare Blu che, con la sua voce calma e gentile, lo aveva raggiungo su quella collina. Chissà quanto lo aveva cercato o se aveva intuito che un luogo alto era perfetto per lui. Si limitò ad annuire. Tornò a guardare il paesaggio davanti a sé, quella bellissima cittadina dove si trovava quella casa di eccentrici.  
«Giallo è convinta che te ne stai andando ancora una volta.» gli disse Blu, mentre si sedeva al suo fianco ad osservare il paesaggio insieme a lui.  
«Ci stavo pensando.» ammise con una smorfia e scosse il capo, abbattuto. «Ma non so cosa fare. Mi piace, lei. Mi piace anche la casa; però non riesco a rimanere fermo.»  
Blu annuì al suo fianco e gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla, facendogli anche un leggero sorriso comprensivo. «Credo che sia arrivato il momento di guardarti dentro e decidere. è meglio vivere una vita errante o mettere radici?»  
Arancio si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore con forza. «E qual è la scelta giusta?» domandò in cerca di consigli del più saggio dei colori. Lo ammirava e lo stimava ogni giorno di più, chiedendosi come facesse ad essere così perfetto nei momenti giusti.  
«Questo non lo so nemmeno io.» gli disse con un sorriso, avvicinando poi l'indice al suo petto. Toccò il punto in cui si trovava il cuore. «Ma devi cercarla qui. Io non posso aiutarti di più.» Con quei pochi consigli, lo aveva lasciato nuovamente da solo. Questa volta non guardava davvero il paesaggio, ma rimaneva concentrato su sé stesso e quello che provava.  
Ogni volta che trovava in una città, si sentiva oppresso e gli sembrava di non avere la libertà giusta. Durava solo qualche giorno, fermo in un posto, e poi ripartiva come se nulla fosse. Non salutava nessuno realmente, perché prometteva a sé stesso che sarebbe tornato ancora e che si sarebbe fermato davvero. Immancabilmente, faceva il contrario di quello che prometteva.  
«Non mi stupisco che Giallo mi odi così tanto.» sussurrò piano, scuotendo la testa leggermente. Sospirò ancora una volta, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo. Gli mancava qualcosa, lo sentiva dal profondo del suo cuore, ma ancora non capiva cosa fosse. Arancio si portò una mano sul cuore, proprio il punto che Blu gli aveva indicato. Lì c'era la risposta che tanto stava cercando, ma più si guardava dentro meno capiva quello che realmente voleva.  
La vita in giro per il mondo era bella, era libero e privo di catene che lo obbligavano a stare fermo. Ma non aveva alcun legame e tante volte le persone si dimenticavano di lui.  
Stare fermo in un posto a lungo, invece, lo faceva stare male. Però era grazie a quello che aveva conosciuto la famiglia di Blu, avendo anche un posto sicuro a cui tornare ogni volta che voleva. E poi c'era Giallo, i suoi occhi d'ambra sempre luminosi ogni volta che incrociavano gli sguardi. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere velocemente al pensiero della donna, così bella e lontana che non poteva fare a meno di trovare un modo per raggiungerla. Poteva considerare anche quello una forma di viaggio, no? L'unica cosa che avrebbe fatto, sarebbe stata quella di viaggiare con il cuore per raggiungere quello di un'altra persona. Avrebbe dovuto appagare realmente il suo desiderio di errare per il mondo, anche stando fermo.  
Ben presto, con il cuore scoperto ed un mazzo di rose arancioni fra le mani, arrestò il suo errare davanti alla porta di Giallo. Nera, come la notte più scura e così distante da quello che il suo nome voleva. Non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe detto la donna, ma dopo aver bussato attese che la porta si aprisse. Benché sentisse le catene che lo bloccavano, non ne percepiva alcuna negatività. Quello era essere davvero liberi.


End file.
